


Fantasy Will Set You Free

by Raisintorte



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Teddy had learned was recon was never just recon when Billy was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/gifts).



“I still say that this is an extremely bad idea.” Teddy clapped his hand on Billy’s shoulder and tugged him back a little from the edge of the deserted roof they were currently using to stake out some alleged bad guys. “Patriot is going to be pissed we went off without him and the rest of the gang. And no one else is going to be happy about it either.” Teddy shook his head as he spoke - Billy could talk him into just about anything and running around and jumping on roofs and staking out bad guys was fun and all, but given everything they had been through, he had learned the value of safety in numbers.

“Come on Teddy! I thought this would be fun. A little recon, just the two of us.” Billy grinned and grabbed Teddy’s arm to drag him closer to the edge so they could both get a good look into the empty apartment the MGH dealers were using as their base of operations.

“Yeah, and with you recon always means we end up in some fight that we accidentally started because knowing our luck, those just aren’t normal MGH dealers, they’re like super-bad super-strong MGH dealers.” Teddy grabbed the binoculars from Billy to find out exactly what they were getting themselves into.

The loft across the street looked like any standard empty apartment that had been converted into a drug den. One guy was at a long table counting the money and bagging it up, two girls and another guy were bagging up product and a third guy was sitting on the couch watching what appeared to be low-budget porn while playing with various guns. It was such a cliche.

“It’s just recon! But, you know, if we really want to see if those guys are dealing MGH we should get a little closer,” Billy said, growing more excited as he spoke. “I bet I could hover us near that window, maybe make us a little invisible, and they’ll never know we’re there. We catch them dealing, go back and get the rest of the team, round up the bad guys and drop them at a police station and poof! The Young Avengers - which seriously, being called that will _never_ get old - solved another one!”

“You do realize that the headline usually reads more along the lines of, ‘Young Avengers make a cake of it again!’ Or ‘Why does Captain America let them out of the house again!’” Teddy wasn’t a fan of how they were usually portrayed in the media, but the papers did have a point - while they were getting better and did manage to capture bad guys, they did tend to cause a lot of property damage while doing so. (But what superhero didn’t cause a little damage while saving the day? The Avengers caused as much, if not more, damage to the City when saving the day. He figured that was all part of being a superhero.)

“Which is why we have to change the story! We do some reasonable recon, catch the bad guys, turn them in, and poof! We are totally awesome and . . . ” Billy paused mid-sentence and turned his binoculars to a rooftop a few buildings over that also had a good view into what they believed was the dealers’ lair. “Is that Patriot and Hawkeye?” Billy pointed to two dark figures standing near the edge of the roof. From where Teddy stood he couldn’t tell for sure, and they only had one pair of binoculars, but it certainly appeared to be Patriot and Hawkeye.

“Those punks! They said they were going to the library to study and they are totally on that roof over there staking out the same dealers!” Billy said indignantly.

Teddy snorted and Billy glared at him. “Well, we told them that we were going to a movie and not a stake-out, so we really can’t get upset with them for lying to us, now can we?” Teddy asked wryly, knowing that what they did or didn’t do didn’t really matter when Billy got his mind set on something.

“Who cares? We were here first! Let’s go!” Billy grabbed Teddy’s hand and started chanting “I want to be over there, I want to be over there, I want to be over there.” And as was the case with most of Billy’s spells, Teddy was always worried they going to pop up in one piece wherever they were going, but he had faith in Billy to at least get them somewhere (hopefully with all appendages intact).

The world blinked out for a moment and when everything came back into focus they were standing on the rooftop they had just been looking at, next to the couple they had thought were Eli and Kate, which upon closer viewing were so clearly not them Teddy wasn’t sure how he ever thought they were.

The one closest to them turned around and cocked his bow and pointed the arrow directly at them. “What the hell are you kids doing here?” It was Hawkeye, the original Hawkeye, not the pretty teenage Hawkeye who was one of their best friends. Also, he had an arrow pointed at them. Awesome. And that was Mockingbird,standing right next to him with her battle staves drawn. He would have to tell Kate he mistook Mockingbird for her (or Hawkeye, honestly, he wasn’t really sure how he mistook Hawkeye and Mockingbird for Kate and Eli.

“We’re staking out the bad guys! What are you doing here?” Billy wasn’t acting nearly as worried as he should be - of all of the Avengers, Hawkeye was definitely the most intimidating.

“We are staking out the _really_ bad guys,” Mockingbird said as she sheathed the staves she had drawn upon their arrival. She turned toward Hawkeye and pointed to his bow and arrow. “Hawkeye, it’s just Wiccan and Hulkling. Put that away,” she paused for Hawkeye to lower his bow and then turned back to Teddy and Billy. “You boys do realize that those MGH dealers are the front for some AIM terrorists, don’t you?”

“Of course we did.” Billy said, said, wavering a little under the collective gaze of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. “Okay, fine, we didn’t! But now that we are here, we can totally help you take them down.” Billy grinned and moved over to the edge of the roof to check out the scene better.

“Uh no. You kids are going to wish yourselves home, just like you wished yourself here, and Mockingbird and I are going to finish our recon and take out the AIM cell. Now scram.”

Teddy could tell that Billy was working up to try and wheedle Hawkeye and Mockingbird into letting them go on the raid when suddenly a giant explosion rocked the air and next thing Teddy knew, he was underneath Mockingbird, inhaling soot. He immediately looked around to see if Billy was okay, and he could see Hawkeye had pushed Billy down out of the way and covered him as well. Once the air was clear, Mockingbird got up and offered him a hand. He didn’t take his eyes off Billy as Hawkeye did the same with him.

“What in the world was that?” Teddy grabbed Billy’s hand and walked back over to the edge, following Mockingbird and Hawkeye.

“That would be those AIM yahoos blowing things up before we got a chance to have some fun stopping them.” Hawkeye looked extremely disappointed as he spoke. “Looks like several of them are pulling themselves out of the rubble. We should all really get down there and take them into custody. And there may be some people in there not related to the bad guys. Let’s go be heroes.”

Hawkeye got on the edge of the ledge to hop down and Mockingbird got up next to him. Teddy thought they were just going to leave them when Mockingbird turned back to them and said “Are you kids coming, or what?”

Billy’s face lit up as he registered what Mockingbird was saying - they weren’t going to be left behind after all (not that that would have stopped Billy, but it was nice to be asked). “Of course!” Billy grabbed Teddy’s hand and they floated down toward the crumbling building.

Teddy started pulling rubble off of people and thought that this crazy recon plan of Billy’s wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
